The invention relates to synchronisers and more specifically to a video control arrangement for synchronisers.
Framestore synchronisers (e.g. Quantel DFS 3000) are now well known in various parts of the television world for example North America and Europe (see also for example British patent application Ser. No. 6588/76 or U.S. patent application Ser. No. 769,615, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,939).
In the DFS 3000, the synchroniser has the facility of picture freeze within the frame store (see also for example British patent application Ser. No. 6585/76 or U.S. patent application Ser. No. 764,148). The facility of frame compression to produce quarter size pictures is provided (see also for example British patent application Ser. No. 21024/76 or U.S. patent application Ser. No. 798,513, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,799). Movement of the compressed picture may be effected by means of a joystick control.